Because You Live
by michiyuki-michiyano
Summary: Tamaki decides to tell Haruhi about his feelings.... by playing the piano and singing a song. Will Haruhi accept his confession? Not only that, but how will their relationship be able to last?


Title : Because You Live

Authoress : -michiyuki-michiyano-

Pairing : Tamaki X Haruhi! XD

Disclaimer : I **DON'T **own Ouran High School Host Club. Plus, this is my first OHSHC fanfic. The song 'Because You Live' is by Jesse McCartney.

Summary : Tamaki decides to tell Haruhi about his feelings... by playing the piano and singing a song. Will Haruhi accept his confession? Not only that, but how will their relationship be able to last?

**-------00oOo00-------**

Tamaki woke up from his daydream, fully aware that the Host Club members were staring intently at their Lord. Namely, him. Tamaki stood up from his plush elegant chair in the corner of the room so quickly that the piece of furniture fell onto the polished floor of the Third Music Room with a loud bang. A faint blush started materializing on his cheeks when he saw Haruhi rolling her big brown eyes at his silly antics. Hikaru and Kaoru started sniggering uncontrollably while Kyouya merely smiled in his hair-raisingly evil way and pushed his glasses up. Mori and Honey just stared.

Tamaki glanced back at his 'daughter'. He felt a sudden rush of emotions and a foreign feeling started to creep into his heart. It was a warm fuzzy feeling that warmed the cockles of his heart. Blushing more furiously, he averted his eyes to the Hitachiin twins, who were now on the floor, laughing their heads off. To keep the new feeling at bay and avoid Haruhi's big eyes, Tamaki started beating up Hikaru and Kaoru whose sniggering had turned into surprised shouts as Tamaki started punching them, apparently for no actual acceptable reason. Haruhi found the scene overly embarassing and ran for the door.

**-------00oOo00-------**

(Later...)

**Tamaki : **Kyouya-senpai...

**Kyouya : **Yes, Tamaki? Do you want to talk to me about your anger management problems?

**Tamaki : **NO. And what gave you the idea that I need to manage my anger?! fumes

**Kyouya : **Ahh... so... you want to talk to me about your 'feelings' for Haruhi, don't you? grins evilly

**Tamaki : **starts to freak out Ehrrmmm... yeaaaahhhh.** HOW DID YOU KNOW, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE??!**

**Kyouya : **I'm not telling you at all, my Lord. All I can tell you is, don't pick the wrong piece to play. And quit shouting like that. You'll never be able to sing well enough to errmm... attract her. Kyouya walks away

**Tamaki : **Ohhhh... walks to a corner and hides self behind some curtains in the Third Music Room

**-------00oOo00-------**

"Tamaki-senpai? Where are you? All the Host Club members are waiting for you in the cafeteria, apparently to 'talk' with you about something important... TAMAKI-SENPAI? Are you even here??" Haruhi called through the tiny opening between the large doors in the Third Music Room. "Tamaki-senpai..." she called again.

"Yes, Haruhi? Come here... my princess," Tamaki responded in a soft voice. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked to the corner of the room where Tamaki seemed to be sitting behind some curtains. She was sure that she would find the Host Club presient moping about something or other that was of no concern whatsoever to her. Instead, she found a young man seated at the grand piano (Was it even there in the first place?? thought Haruhi), playing a soft melodic tune that floated around her ears delicately.

Tamaki began to sing softly, his eyes still on his hands which were playing the hypnotically beautiful harmony.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

His piercing violet eyes met Haruhi's large shocked ones. Haruhi was currently feeling a stream of emotions that were electrifying every single vein in her body. Tamaki refocused on his playing and continued his singing, his true emotions ringing clear in the ears of the girl he had fallen for, ever since he laid eyes on her.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Hot tears were now splashing down both students faces, Haruhi finally realizing her own feelings for the lanky over-reacting dolthead who was confessing his love to her right now. Tamaki took her warm hand and held it near his chest, hoping she understood his feelings for her...

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

Haruhi wiped away her tears with a cotton hankerchief edged with lace. She cleared her throat softly and sang with the young man that she had always loved all this while, her sweet voice. Tamaki smiled. (A/N: The lines Haruhi sings are in **BOLD**)

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

The two teenagers looked directly in each others eyes, Tamaki caressing Haruhi's cheek as they sang the last line, together.

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Hot tears descended once more as Tamaki completed the simple yet meaningful song. Haruhi was touched and had finally accepted him, not as a senpai, but as a friend. A friend that will always be there for her, no matter what. A friend that she could tell her problems to. The brown-hairedgirl laid her head on his shoulder, savouring the moment. Both of them stayed still that way for some while.

**-------00oOo00-------**

(The next day... In the cafeteria)

"My Lord! Haruhi! What happened yesterday?** TELL US!**" the Hitachiin brothers exclaimed loudly as Tamaki walked into the cafeteria, his face flushed.

"Yeah!! How did it go with Haru-chan? Where is she, anyway?" Honey added while cuddling his Usa-chan.

Tamaki took a deep breath and pulled Haruhi who was right behind him. They both walked to the table where the host club had assembled.

Kyouya's jaw nearly dropped as he saw the two crazy in love youngsters smile secretly at each other. _So, Tamaki had taken his advice after all. Let's see if Tamaki will quit flirting with the Host Club customers. Heh..._,the youngest Ootori son thought.

"Ehrmm, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered. But apparently he didn't whisper loud enough, because all the other Host Club members were leaning towards both of them, their eyes big and eager. Well, except for the stoic Mori who didn't seem interested at all.

"Yes, Tamaki-kun? What's up?" Haruhi looked at her blushing senpai while drawing gasps from the girls gathered near the Host Club table. Some even fainted, they thought Haruhi was looking their way. "Haruhiwouldyougoonadatewithme?" Tamaki babbled helplessly feeling nervous as he lost himself in Haruhi's brown pools. "What did you say, Tamaki-kun? Pardon?" Haruhi replied, totally unaware of the nervous vibes that Tamaki was sending to the air. _Oh My Goodness she looks so cute with that expression_, Tamaki thought while the twins were thinking _Is this girl dense or WHAT??_

"Haruhi. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Tamaki breathed out, his hands shaking. _Please let her say yes. Please. Please._ The succesor to Suou Corporation begged silently until there was practically a speech bubble above his head. "Um sure, why not? When? Where? As long as you're not going to be around when my dad is at home, it should be fine, huh." Haruhi said, winking mischeviously at Tamaki, who had started celebrating in his mind.

On cue, Hikaru and Kaoru started mimicking Tamaki, scooping her up in their hands, shouting the phrase "Oh that naughty look of yours is good as well! Haruhi-chan sooo KAWAII!". At once, the president of the club stood up and started shouting at them to quit it and leave his Haruhi **ALONE**.The evil mischief-making twins immediately laughed at each other and let go of the kicking Haruhi. "Twins with time on their hands..." Tamaki uttered, a stony expression on his face. His features softened as he turned to the expectant Haruhi. "Ah, yes. Back to the date. Right. I'll get you outside your house at say, twelve in the afternoon this Saturday? Your father should be out by then, right?" he said, a grin stretching across his face. "Okay. Right. I'll see you tomorrow then. (A/N: It was a Friday at this time) Oh, the bell rang, I've to get going. Bye, senpais!" Haruhi wished the other members while walking back to her classroom, the Hitachiin siblings trailing after her.

**(A/N: **Ahhh! End of chapter 1! How did you like it? Please R&R! Thank you! And if you've got any ideas, lemme know!! XD


End file.
